Austausch
by hiriel
Summary: DMHP! Harrys sechstes Schuljahr. Die 6-Klässler, die mehr als 5 Ohnegleichen haben dürfen für ein Jahr an einer anderen Zauberschule sein. Harry gehört dazu - wird er mit Hilfe der anderen Schüler Voldemort besiegen können? KAPTIEL 4 UP!
1. Kapitel 1

_Hallo liebe Leute!_

_Das ist meine erste Fanfic, die ich alleine über Harry Potter schreibe! Ich bin für jede Kritik dankbar, also schreibt mir ein Review! -bittebitte- Jetzt mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Austausch**

_Disclaimer_: Alles JKR, außer den Personen, die ich erfunden habe und den Plätzen. Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle fürs Ausleihen!

_Thema_: Harry Potter, 6tes Schuljahr

_Pairings_: DMHP das dauert aber noch ein bisschen

_Warning_: OOC

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 1

Es war der heißeste Tag des Sommers, bisher, und ein 16-jähriger Junge lag auf seinem Bett im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Harry Potter war kein gewöhnlicher Junge, muss man wissen. Er war ein Zauberer und kam im Herbst in die sechste Klasse der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Wie Harry da so lag, dachte er über das vergangene Jahr nach. Einige Wochen vor Schulschluss hatte er seinen Paten, Sirius Black, verloren. Sirius wurde von seiner Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange von einem Fluch getroffen und ist dann im Zaubereiministerium durch einen mysteriösen Vorhang gefallen, und nicht mehr herausgekommen. Als er daran dachte, stiegen ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen. Seit sein Pate durch den Vorhang gefallen ist (Harry weigerte sich, zu glauben, dass er tot sei) hat er jeden Lebenswillen verloren. Es war Harry egal, ob er die OWLs geschafft hatte oder nicht. Es war ihm egal, dass seine Freunde ihn in jedem Brief, den sie schrieben, bemitleideten. Harry war einfach fertig mit seinem Leben.

Letzte Woche hatte Harry Geburtstag und wieder das Übliche bekommen: drei Kuchen von Hagrid, Ron, Hermione und Remus, drei Bücher von Hermione, ein Poster und eine Fahne der Chudley Cannons von Ron, und, das aus seiner Sicht, sinnvollste Geschenk, von Remus ein Buch über dunkle Künste. Er wusste, dass es das sicher nicht in einem Laden in der Winkelgasse oder in der Bücherei in Hogwarts geben würde. Es beinhaltete über 100 Flüche, die wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Lord Voldemort, Harrys Erzfeind, kannte. Außerdem war ein eigenes Kapitel über Zauberer, die ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnten. Vor tausend Jahren ca. konnten das nur die Zauberer und Hexen aus einer adligen Familie, die sich den Unterricht leisten konnten, denn von ganz allein würde das niemand schaffen.

Aber Harry hatte schon ohne seinen Zauberstab gezaubert, sogar noch, als er noch nicht mal wusste, dass er ein Zauberer war. Aber dessen war er sich nicht bewusst, denn Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, redete ihm immer ein, dass diese Dinge nur durch Gefühlsausbrüche entstehen würden. Und Harry glaubte ihm. In den ersten Ferienwochen versuchte Harry, seinen Verwandten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie waren im August nicht da, weil Vernon seine Eltern besuchen wollte, und dann gleich einen ganzen Monat blieben. Für Harry war das eine willkommene Abwechslung, denn er konnte das erste mal in seinem Leben machen, was er wollte. Gleich nachdem sie fort waren, rief er den Fahrenden Ritter und fuhr in die Winkelgasse, um seine Bücher zu kaufen. Harry ist schon so früh einkaufen gegangen, weil er keine Lust hatte, irgendwen von seinen Klassenkameraden zu treffen.

Als er dann wieder zu Hause war, klingelten einige von Dudleys Freunden. Harry machte auf, und schlug ihnen die Tür vor der Nase wieder zu – vor Schreck natürlich. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was sie ihm in seiner Zeit vor Hogwarts angetan hatten. Aber sie wollten nicht aufgeben und versprachen hoch und heilig, Harry nichts zu tun. Sie wollten nur etwas aus Dudleys Zimmer holen, weil dieser es ihnen heute eigentlich geben wollte. Schüchtern machte Harry die Tür auf und führte sie in Dudleys Zimmer. Er war erst zweimal hier herinnen gewesen, und seitdem hatte sich viel verändert. Überall standen kleine Pflanzen in Töpfen herum. Harry wunderte sich, dass Dudley gärtnerte. Aber die Jungs interessierten sich nicht für die Pflanzen sonder holten sich etwas unter Dudleys Matratze. „Feinstes Gras", sagte einer zu Harry. Er glaubte, es war Piers Polkiss. In Harrys Augen standen sichtlich Fragezeichen, denn ein anderer bot ihm eine selbstgedrehte Zigarette an. „Ich hab noch nie geraucht", sagte Harry zögernd, und nahm dann aber doch einen Zug.

Ihm wurde schlagartig schlecht und rannte erst mal aufs Klo. Dudleys Freunde rauchten unterdessen den Joint fertig. Als Harry dann ziemlich zittrig wiederkam, meinten sie: „Fürs erste mal nicht schlecht! Wann kommt denn Dudley wieder?"Harry antwortete zögernd, dass sie erst in mindestens zwei Wochen kommen würden. Piers nickte und „beriet"sich dann mit den anderen zwei. Harry sah ihnen verwundert zu. Nach 2 Minuten wandten sie sich an Harry. „Willst du heute Abend mit uns auf ein Open Air Konzert gehen?" Harry sah sie verwundert an. „Wir sind draufgekommen, dass du nicht so übel bist, wie uns Dudley immer erzählt hat, und während Dudley nicht da ist, kannst du ihn ja vertreten. Wir haben sowieso einen zu wenig, und ich will meine Schwester nicht allein zu Hause lassen", meinte Joey.

„Schwester? Was soll ich mit deiner Schwester machen? Babysitten?"fragte Harry verblüfft. „Wenn du es so nennen willst...", sagte Derrick grinsend. Schlagartig wurde Harry klar, was Joey gemeint hatte. „Wie alt ist deine Schwester?"fragte Harry nicht uninteressiert. „15", erwiderte Joey. „Sag mal, hast du was zu essen zu Hause? Ich könnte jetzt ein Rhinozeros verspeisen", warf Piers ein. Er stand auf und ging hinunter in die Küche, die anderen folgten ihm ein wenig torkelnd. Harry öffnete den Kühlschrank und legte alles Essbares auf den Küchentisch. Ihm wurde schon wieder beim Anblick von Essen schlecht. Alle nahmen rund um den Tisch platz und nahmen, was sie kriegen konnten, außer Harry, dem wie gesagt übel war. „Also wir kommen dich um 20 Uhr abholen, ok? Und zieh dir was Gescheites an, so wie du ausschaust, kannst du nicht mitkommen."

Harry sah sich an und verstand was Piers meinte. SO kann er wirklich nicht weggehen: Er trug noch immer die abgelegten Sachen von seinem Vetter, die ihm um einiges zu groß waren. „Ich hab aber nichts Anderes", erwiderte er zögernd. „Nicht? Dann komm um halb acht zu mir, ich borg dir was", sagte Joey. „Dann kannst du schon mal Lizzy kennen lernen."20 Minuten später gingen Harrys ‚neue' Freunde wieder. Irgendwie war er froh, dass er nicht allein war, aber gerade mit Duds (Dudley) Freunden?! Aber auch er fand sie nicht mehr so schrecklich wie früher, denn sie konnten richtig nett sein – wenn man kein Feind von ihnen ist. Harry räumte die Küche auf und ging dann hinauf in sein Zimmer. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen noch etliche Briefe von seinen Freunden und der noch ungeöffnete Brief mit seinen OWL-Ergebnissen. Zögernd nahm er den Brief in die Hand. Es hatte ihn bis jetzt nicht interessiert, ob er durchgekommen war oder nicht.

Langsam drehte er den Brief um und öffnete das Siegel. Er zog den gefalteten Zettel heraus und entfaltete ihn. Noch langsamer las er sich den Inhalt durch:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, _

_hier sind Ihre Ergebnisse von den OWLs:_

_Verwandlungen: Ohnegleichen  
__Zaubertränke (Harry fing an zu zittern): Annehmbar (Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, durchzukommen)  
__Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: Ohnegleichen  
__Wahrsagen: Ohnegleichen  
__Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Erwartungen übertroffen  
__Zauberkunst: Ohnegleichen  
__Astronomie: Erwartungen übertroffen  
__Geschichte der Zauberei: Ohnegleichen  
__Kräuterkunde: Erwartungen übertroffen _

_Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie mit diesen Ergebnissen berechtigt sind, ohne eine Zwischenprüfung in die 6 Klasse aufzusteigen. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall  
__Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

_Albus Dumbledore  
__Schulleiter _

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte es geschafft. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, um gleich darauf wieder aufzuspringen. Pig, Rons Eule, flatterte vor seinem Fenster herum und versuchte offensichtlich, irgendwie durch das Glas zu kommen. Harry öffnete das Fenster und fing die kleine Eule, die locker in seiner Hand Platz hatte. Er nahm ihr den Brief ab, der zusammengefaltet an seinem Bein festgebunden war.

_Lieber Harry, _

_wie geht's dir so? Ich hoffe, du versinkst nicht in Schuldgefühlen. Du bist nicht Schuld daran, dass Sirius tot ist. Aber wir wollen dich nächste Woche abholen. Ist das ok? Wir kommen dann am Samstag und holen dich. Es werden Remus und mein Dad, Moody und Mundungus kommen. Ich wäre ja auch gerne mit dabei, aber Dad meinte, es wäre besser, wenn ich daheim bleibe, weil es vielleicht ‚Komplikationen' geben könnte. Hermione ist schon seit gestern am Grimmauldplatz . Mum hat uns gezwungen, das Haus sauber zu machen. Wir sind noch immer nicht fertig, obwohl wir schon seit Beginn der Ferien putzen. Fred und George haben sich auch ab und zu blicken lassen. Sie haben sich mit dem Geld, das sie verdient haben, eine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse gekauft, und seitdem sehen wir sie nur noch am Sonntag, wenn sie zum Essen kommen. Denen geht's gut, ihnen macht Mum keine Vorwürfe mehr, weil sie allein wohnen. Ich werde auch ausziehen, sobald ich mit der Schule fertig bin. Und du? Also wir können ja alles noch besprechen, wenn du da bist! Mum ruft schon wieder..._

_Also bis dann,_

_Ron_

Harry überlegte kurz, ob er ihm zurück schreiben sollte. Er ließ es dann aber, weil er ihn sowieso am Samstag sehen würde. Er legte sich in das Bett und schaute an die Decke. Er ließ sich noch mal die letzten Worte, die er mit Sirius geredet hatte, durch den Kopf gehen. Stumme Tränen rannten an seinen Backen hinunter. Dann schlief er ein.

Gegen halb sieben wachte Harry wieder auf und machte sich was zu essen. Dann ging er sich noch duschen und versuchte, seine Haare zu bändigen. Es gelang ihm ziemlich gut, weil er sich Haargel von Dudley geklaut hatte. Als er fertig war, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Joey. Pünktlich um halb acht läutete er an seiner Tür und Joey öffnete. „Sehr gut, aber so wie du ausschaust, kannst du nicht zu meiner Schwester."Joey zog ihn die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo schon einige Sachen auf dessen Bett bereitlagen. „Hier, probier das mal", Joey reichte ihm ein schwarzes, kurzärmliges Hemd aus Seide und eine beige Hose. Harry entledigte sich schell seiner Sachen und zog die neuen an. „Nein, schwarz steht dir nicht so", meinte Joey mit einem prüfenden Blick. Harry zog das Hemd aus und nahm sich ein grünes. „Das ist gut, aber jetzt passt die Hose farblich nicht mehr dazu", sagte Joey und suchte aus seinem Kasten eine schwarze Hose. Sie war Harry um eine Nummer zu groß, aber Joey meinte, es sieht gut aus.

Harry besah sich im Spiegel. Auch er fand, dass es ganz ok aussah. „So, jetzt kannst du endlich zu meiner Schwester, ich hab ihr schon gesagt, dass du heute mitkommst, und sie freut sich schon, dich kennen zu lernen."Harry folgte Joey zu einem anderen Zimmer. Er klopfte an. „Lizzy? Bist du fertig?"Aus dem Zimmer hörte man Gepolter als wenn etwas umgefallen wäre, und dann öffnete sich die Tür. Es war Harrys erstes Blind Date, es war überhaupt erst sein zweites in seinem ganzen Leben. Als sich die Tür öffnete, konnte Harry einen kurzen Blick in das Zimmer werfen. Überall hingen Poster von verschiedenen Musikgruppen und Schauspielern (u.a. von Korn, Slipknot, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Elijah Wood, ...) Vor Harry stand eine sehr weibliche junge Frau, die er ganz und gar nicht auf 15 geschätzt hätte. Sie hatte einen schwarzen Minirock aus Leder an, und ein knallenges schwarzes Top, das nur von am Rücken zusammengebundenen Schnüren zusammengehalten wurde. Sie trug 16-Loch Martens an und sie war ca. 1,60 groß. Sie trug blutroten Lippenstift und hatte schwarz geschminkte Augen.

Sie reichte Harry die Hand und sagte: „Hi, ich bin Lizzy", Harry antwortete verlegen, während sie hinunter gingen. Vor der Tür warteten schon Piers und Derrick mit zwei weiteren Mädchen. Sie begrüßten sich alle und gingen dann zur Bus Station. Während sie auf den Bus warteten, bot Piers allen eine Zigarette an. Harry nahm sich auch eine, obwohl er noch nie geraucht hatte, bis auf den einen Zug von dem Joint heute Mittag. Er borgte sich das Feuerzeug von Piers aus und zündete sich die Zigarette an. Schon beim ersten Zug fing er an zu husten. „Hast du noch nie vorher eine geraucht?"fragte Lizzy. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „In meiner Gesellschaft wirst du dir das rauchen schon angewöhnen", sagte sie so leise, dass nur Harry es hören konnte. Er wurde schon wieder rot und Lizzy fing an zu kichern. Sie wusste, was sie heute noch vor sich hatte, und das würde noch sehr anstrengend werden. Nach fünf Minuten kam endlich der Bus und alle stiegen ein und sie fuhren bis zur Endstation.

„Wer spielt denn heute überhaupt?"fragte Harry, weil er noch nicht wusste, auf was für ein Konzert sie gehen würden. „Da spielen mehrere Bands, z.B. Die Ärzte, die toten Hosen, Korn, Linkin Park, Slipknot, Metallica, ... und das findet über drei Tage verteilt statt und heute spielen Metallica, Die Ärzte, die toten Hosen und Korn. Es sind zwar zwei verschiedene Musikstile, aber ich mag beide", erklärte Lizzy. Harry nickte. Er kannte zwar keine von den genannten Bands, aber es hörte sich ganz gut an. (A/N: OK, ich weiß, dass es die toten Hosen und die Ärzte in England nicht gibt, aber das sind eben einige von meinen Lieblingsbands) Als sie wieder ausstiegen, waren vor ihnen schon mindestens 200 andere Leute bis ca. 25 Jahre. „Wie viel kostet das?"fragte Harry weiter. „Für uns nichts, weil Derrick Campino von den toten Hosen kennt, und der hat uns Freikarten besorgt", antwortete Piers. Harry kannte sich auf dem Gelände überhaupt nicht aus, also folgte er einfach Joey und Derrick, die offenbar schon öfters hier waren. „Wir müssen zum VIP-Eingang", erklärte Lizzy, als sie Harrys verwirrten Blick bemerkte. „Wir sind ganz vorne an der Bühne rechts, soweit ich weiß."Harry war schon sehr aufgeregt, immerhin war es sein erstes Konzert von Muggel-Bands auf dem er war.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er auch schon in der ersten Reihe ziemlich genau vor einem Verstärker. Neben ihm standen Lizzy, die sich sehr nah zu ihm gestellt hatte, und Joey, der ihn immer wieder ansah. „Was ist?", fragte Harry schließlich. „Ach nichts, es ist nur warum verträgst du sich nicht mit Big D? Er ist doch gar nicht so übel.", antwortete Joey. „Naja, er ist eigentlich eh ganz ok. Nein ich will ehrlich sein. Er ist der größte Arsch der Welt.", sagte Harry. Joey konnte nichts mehr erwidern denn eine Stimme dröhnte nun aus dem Verstärker: „Und jetzt Applaus für die aus Deutschland angereisten Ärzte!" Harry dachte sein Trommelfell würde platzten, so groß war der Lärm nach dieser Ansage. Schon sprangen die drei Punkrocker auf die Bühne und begannen augenblicklich zu singen. Es war zwar Deutsch, aber Harry war trotzdem sofort von dieser Gruppe begeistert. Er versucht sich so gut wie es ging dem Publikum anzupassen, und dröhnte irgendwas vor sich hin, aber als ein Mädchen hinter ihm ihn komisch ansah, ließ Harry lieber bleiben. „Na, wie gefällts dir?"rief Lizzy durch den Lärm. Harry verstand zwar nichts, aber er nickte ihr zu. „Komm mit, die anderen gehen weg", sie zog ihn hinter Joey, Derrick und den andern zwei Mädels her. Hinter der Bühne konnten sie sich wieder halbwegs verständigen, weil die Musik nicht mehr so laut war.

Derrick zündete sich während sich die andern über die Ärzte unterhielten einen Joint an. Er reichte ihn an Harry weiter, der kurz überlegte und dann daran zog. Ihm wurde wieder ein bisschen schlecht, aber es war nicht so arg wie beim ersten Mal. Eine von den Mädels, Harry glaubte, sie hieß Zoe, holte eine Flasche aus ihrer Tasche. Der Inhalt der Flasche war giftgrün und Harry fragte sich, was das wohl ist. Sie reichte es herum und jeder nahm einen oder mehrere Schlucke. Als Harry dran war, wollte er natürlich nicht kneifen. Es war irgendwas hochprozentiges, das spürte er, denn es brannte in der Kehle, und ihm wurde sehr warm. Aber es schmeckte nicht schlecht und so trank er noch ein paar Schlucke. Jetzt wurde ihm erst richtig schwindlig, und ihm kam vor, als ob er als Außenstehender alles beobachten würde und es gar nicht wahr wäre. Der Joint ging wieder durch und Harry, schon sehr betrunken, rauchte ihn auf. Dann erinnerte er sich irgendwie an nichts mehr, außer, dass er alles sehr lustig gefunden hat. Und er glaubte, dass Lizzy einmal mit ihm auf die Toilette gehen wollte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte.

Um vier Uhr in der Früh kam er wieder nach Hause. Ihm war sauschlecht und am liebsten wäre er aufs Klo kotzen gegangen. Aber er fiel gleich ohne sich auszuziehen ins Bett.

Ende Kapitel 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_So liebe Leute, das wars für heute! Ich danke recht schön fürs Lesen! Wer will, kann mir noch ein Kommi dalassen, mit Wünschen, Beschwerden, Anregungen usw. Ich bin für jede Kritik dankbar! Falls ich bei den OWLs zum Beispiel irgendein Fach vergessen habe..._

_Das nächste Kapitel kann ein bisschen dauern, weil ich jetzt sehr viel zu tun habe, aber ich werde mich jeden Abend brav hinsetzten und weiter schreiben._

_Bis bald_

_Küsschen_

_Hiriel_


	2. Kapitel 2

_Hallo!  
Hier ist schon Kapitel 2!! Ich wünsche viel Spaß und bitte alle, die das lesen, brav zu reviewn! -gg-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Austausch**

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, außer den Personen, die ich erfunden habe und den Plätzen. Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle fürs Ausleihen!

Thema: Harry Potter

Pairings: DMHP das dauert aber noch ein bisschen

Warning: OOC

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 2

------------------------Traum Anfang-------------------

Harry befand sich in einem Raum mit weißen Wänden. Er sah sich um, aber außer ihm war niemand da. „Wo bin ich?", fragte er sich. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass ihm jemand antworten würde, aber da täuschte er sich.

_Harry, ich bin nicht tot._

„Wer spricht da?"Harry drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Das kann doch nicht sein... Sirius?"

_Ja... glaub nicht, was die anderen sagen, du weißt, dass ich nicht tot bin und das wird mich am Leben halten. _

„Wo bist du? Warum kommst du nicht zurück?"fragte Harry verzweifelt.

_Ich weiß selbst nicht, wo ich bin, aber ich kann noch nicht zurückkommen... wenn die Zeit reif, ist, wirst du es erfahren..._

„Weiß Dumbledore, dass du noch lebst?"

_Ja, aber er weiß nicht, dass ich mit dir Kontakt aufnehme... Es war seine Idee, dass ich verschwinde und so habe ich meinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht. Ich weiß jetzt aber, dass es nicht richtig war. _

„Warum bist du gegangen?"

_Ich musste, weil die Ministeriumsleute mir langsam auf die Schliche kamen... und jetzt, wo ich ‚tot' bin, werden sie mich nicht mehr suchen... Aber ich kann nicht zurückkommen ... noch nicht..._

Plötzlich fühlte sich Harry allein gelassen. Dumbledore wusste, dass Sirius noch lebte, aber er hatte ihm nichts gesagt. Was sollte er jetzt tun?

-----------------------Traum Ende-------------------------

Harry fuhr auf. Er zitterte. „Das war nur ein Traum", sagte er sich. Doch tief in ihm drin sagte etwas, dass das eben Erlebte doch wahr sei. Nein, das kann nicht sein... Sirius ist ... Harry stand auf, ging sich duschen und zog sich etwas von seinen Sachen an. In der Küche drehte er den Fernseher auf, wo gerade etwas über das gestrige Festival berichtet wurde. Er erinnerte sich nur noch bruchstückweise an die letzte Nacht, was wohl auch besser war. Harry sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon weit nach Mittag und er machte sich etwas zu essen. Als er fertig war ging er in Dudleys Zimmer. Er sah unter der Matratze nach. Dort lagen ca. 20 kleine Säckchen mit getrockneten, zerbröselten Blättern. Kann ja nicht schaden... Harry suchte noch irgendetwas, aus dem er sich einen Joint drehen konnte, aber er fand nichts. Also ging er in die nächste Trafik und kaufte sich ein paar Päckchen Zigaretten. Zu hause präparierte er sie so, dass er sie gleich rauchen konnte. Als Harry fertig war, waren von den kleinen Säckchen noch 5 da. Damit muss Dud wohl oder übel auskommen er grinste fies in sich hinein.

Die letzten paar Tage bis Harry abgeholt wurde vergingen sehr schnell. Ein paar mal kamen noch Derrick und Joey vorbei, und dann war auch schon der Samstag da. Harry stand schon früher als sonst auf und ging noch einmal in die Trafik um die Ecke. Er wusste nicht, ob er am Grimmauldplatz Zeit hatte, sich Zigaretten zu kaufen. Seit er mit Dudleys Freunden weg war, rauchte er am Tag mindestens ein Päckchen (20 Zigaretten) und für jemanden, der sich das Rauchen gerade erst angewöhnt hatte, war das sehr viel. Als er dann wieder zu Hause war machte er sich erst mal was zu essen. Harry wusste nicht, wann Arthur, Remus, Moody und Mundungus kommen wollten, Ron hatte ihm nichts erzählt. Den Traum von vor ein paar Nächten hatte er schon wieder vergessen. Gegen Mittag kamen sie endlich. Moody wollte alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, weil er jeden Moment mit einem Angriff rechnete. Aber alles verlief genau nach seinem Plan und eine Viertelstunde nach ihrer Ankunft im Ligusterweg waren alle fünf schon per Flohnetzwerk auf dem Weg zum Grimmauldplatz.

Kaum war Harry aus dem Kamin gestiegen, wurde er schon von Mrs. Weasley umarmt, und auch Ron, Ginny und Hermione kamen zu ihm und begrüßten ihn. Als Harry sich umsah, kamen schon wieder Schuldgefühle in ihm hoch. Hermione sah im das wohl an und tätschelte ihm mitleidig den Arm. „Komm, Harry, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer. Ich finde du solltest ein eigenes haben, weil ... nun ja... egal, komm mit", Mrs. Weasley zog ihn zu den Treppen. Als sie endlich im fünften Stock angekommen waren, dem Dachgeschoss übrigens, führte sie ihm zu einer Türe. „Ich dachte vielleicht...", sie musste nicht weiterreden. Harry wusste auch so, dass es Sirius altes Zimmer gewesen ist, als er noch nach Hogwarts ging. Er schluckte seine Tränen hinunter und betrat das Zimmer. „Wenn du irgendetwas willst, dann sag es nur", rief ihm Mrs. Weasley nach, bevor er die Zimmertür zuwarf. Harry sah sich im Zimmer um. Es war fast doppelt so groß wie das im Ligusterweg. Es hatte sogar einen Balkon, den einzigen im ganzen Haus. Vor einem Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch. Auf der rechten Seite von der Tür aus gesehen, standen eine Kommode, ein Sofa und ein Kasten. Gegenüber, auf der linken Seite, stand das Bett. Harry ließ sich sofort darauf fallen, ohne seinen Koffer auszupacken oder sich weiter im Zimmer umzuschauen. Nach einer halben Stunde klopfte Ron an. „Harry? Wir essen jetzt, Mum hat dein Lieblingsessen gekocht", sagte er. „Hab keinen Hunger. Aber danke... Ich komm dann später runter, ok? Aber lasst mich jetzt allein..."Ron nickte und ging wieder hinunter in die Küche. Fünf Minuten später klopfte es schon wieder. Ginny streckte ihren Kopf herein und holte gerade Luft um etwas zu sagen, aber Harry war schneller. „Ich hab gesagt, ihr sollt mich allein lassen, ich komme dann, wenn ich kommen will, klar?"schnauzte er sie an. Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an, aber zog sich dann zurück. Er wurde den ganzen Nachmittag und den Abend nicht mehr gestört. Irgendwann war er dann eingeschlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte er wieder auf. Harry ging hinunter in die Küche denn er hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen und hatte jetzt ordentlich Hunger. Er übersprang die knarrenden Stufen und kam fast lautlos unten an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch jemand hier war, aber da hatte er sich getäuscht. Remus saß noch am Küchentisch und trank Tee. „Na, hast du doch noch Hunger bekommen?"fragte er. Harry nickte. Remus deutete auf einen Kühlschrank. „Da ist noch was drin", sagte er ohne hinzuschauen. Harry nahm sich was zu essen und zu trinken und setzte sich dann Remus gegenüber hin. Als er fertig war, fragte Remus: „Wie geht's dir so?"Harry zögerte. „Hm... naja... ich weiß nicht so recht... ich vermisse Sirius, und du?" Remus war immerhin der noch letzte lebende und gute von den Marauders. "Ich habe bis jetzt noch mit niemanden darüber geredet, und ich lass auch niemanden an mich ran, so wie du, aber ich sollte mal mit jemand Außenstehendem reden, vielleicht verstehen die mich ja..."Harry dachte nach. Auch er hatte sich noch niemanden anvertraut. Er wollte jetzt einfach nicht darüber reden. „Harry, ich versteh dich ja, auch ich habe mich am Anfang so verhalten, habe mich einfach zurückgezogen, aber du darfst nicht deine Trauer in dich hineinfressen, lass es einfach raus..."Harry nickte und stand auf. „Danke, Remus, gute Nacht", sagte er bevor er durch die Tür ging. „Nacht", antwortete Remus. Gedankenverloren stieg er die Treppen wieder hinauf zu seinem Zimmer. In seinem Zimmer angekommen drehte er erst mal das Licht auf und sah sich um. Auf der Kommode standen einige Fotos von Sirius und seinem Bruder, Sirius und James und von Harry als kleines Baby mit Lily. Harry musste lächeln bei dem Anblick. Er sah richtig vergnügt aus.

Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich etwas knarren und drehte sich um. Dort stand Hermione in einem seidenen Pyjama. „Harry, ich dachte ich hätte was gehört... Warst du vorher unten in der Küche?" Harry nickte. „Hatte Hunger", murmelte er. „Harry, du weißt, dass du jederzeit mit mir reden kannst, ich werde nichts weitersagen, nicht mal Ron", Harry nickte wieder. „Danke, aber ich bin jetzt noch nicht so weit, um mit jemand darüber zu reden", antwortete er ihr. Hermione wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen und gehen, als Harry dann doch sagte: „Ok, ich glaub ich muss dir was erzählen", Hermione lächelte in sich hinein. Harry ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Hermione setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll... Es gibt so viel zu erzählen, aber das ist alles so nebensächlich...", murmelte Harry. „Am besten, du entspannst dich einfach mal", erwiderte Hermione. Harry stand auf und öffnete die Balkontüren. Hermione folgte ihm auf den Balkon. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Hermione sah ihn zuerst entsetzt an. „Seit wann rauchst du?"fragte sie. „Letzte Woche begonnen. Auch eine?" Harry hielt ihr die Schachtel hin. Sie nahm sich eine Zigarette heraus und zündete sie an. „Ich rauche seit ich zwölf bin", begann sie. „Meine Eltern wissen es nicht. Ich hab damals in den Sommerferien angefangen. Tja... und während der Schulzeit war ich immer am Klo der maulenden Myrte. Sie hat das nicht gestört." Hermione zog sich einen von den Plastiksesseln, die als Gartenmöbel hier standen, her. Auch Harry setzte sich. Er war froh, nicht beginnen zu müssen, aber auch überrascht, dass er eigentlich fast gar nichts von Hermiones Leben zu Hause wusste oder über ihre Familie.

„Was schaust du so?", fragte Hermione. „Naja, wenn ich was von mir erzählen soll, musst du auch etwas über dich sagen, ich weiß nämlich so gut wie gar nichts über dich!", antwortete Harry verlegen. Hermione lächelte dann fing sie an zu erzählen: „Also gut dann fangen wir mal damit an, das ich noch einen älteren Bruder habe, oder hatte... Er ist gestorben als ich noch klein war. Ich glaube fest daran das er auch ein Zauberer war."„Oh, das wusste ich nicht, tut mir Leid."sagte Harry. „Schon gut, ich habe es verkraftet. Wirklich. Dann möchte ich dir ein weiteres Geheimnis erzählen. Ich bin gar kein ‚Schlammblut', wie es immer so nett ausdrückt. Nein, ich habe herausgefunden, dass meine Ururoma auch eine Hexe war, aber meine Eltern haben es mir nie gesagt. Leider, denn dann hätte Ron heute keine Angst vor Schnecken."sagte sie und grinste. Harry grinste auch und sah die Bilder vom Schneckenspuckenden Ron vor sich als wäre es gestern gewesen. Plötzlich hatte Harry das Gefühl jetzt auch etwas loswerden zu wollen. Hermione schien das zu spüren, denn sie sagte: „So und jetzt du!"Harry holte tief Luft und erzählte alles was ihm gerade Einfiel. Er erzählte von den Gefühlen wenn er an Sirius dachte und auch von dem Traum. Hermione unterbrach ihn als er mit dem Traum fertig war und meinte: „Wenn ich mein Kommentar beitragen darf, ich glaube, Sirius lebt noch. Du hast doch früher auch von Voldemort geträumt und naja, vielleicht ist es da dasselbe, Sirius hat dir eine Botschaft geschickt."Harry spürte einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in sich aufleuchten. „Danke."sagte er leise. Eine Weile saßen die beiden am dunklen Balkon und rauchten ihre Zigaretten zu Ende.

Dann fing er wieder an zu sprechen: „Du erinnerst dich doch noch an Dudley, oder?"Hermione nickte langsam. „Seine Freunde waren früher ziemlich, hm... unfreundlich. Doch eigentlich sind sie ganz Ok. Echt. Sie sind jetzt auch meine Freunde."fuhr Harry fort. Dann erzählte er alles was er vom Konzert noch wusste. Als er fertig war, schaute ihn Hermione bewundernd an. „Wow, das hast du wirklich gemacht?"Harry nickte zustimmend. „Wow... und du hast wirklich schon Absinth getrunken und Hasch geraucht?"„So nennt man das also? Tja... wenn du es sagst... ja habe ich", meinte Harry. „Ich hab noch ein paar Jollys da, sollen wir einen rauchen?" fragte er. Hermione nickte, aber zögerte dann doch. „Ich weiß nicht... irgendwie will ich schon..."„Es sind nur du und ich hier, niemand wird was erfahren", sagte Harry.

Er ging hinein und holte einen Joint aus seinem Koffer. Er zündete ihn an und reichte ihn Hermione. Sie sah den Joint zuerst zögernd an aber dann traute sie sich doch. Sie fühlte sich beim ersten Zug genauso wie Harry, aber sie gab noch nicht auf. „Das ist ja geil... jetzt hab ich auch mal Drogen genommen", sagte sie. „Aber mir ist übel und schwindlig..."Harry grinste sie an. Sie hatte sich wirklich tapfer geschlagen. Er rauchte den Joint auf und sah auf den Horizont. „Schau mal, da hinten geht schon die Sonne auf", sagte er und deutete in Richtung Osten. Hermione kicherte vor sich hin und sagte dann: „Ich geh jetzt wieder schlafen, aber wenn du willst, können wir uns ja morgen Nacht noch mal unterhalten", sagte sie und ging hinunter in ihr Zimmer. Auch Harry ging schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry schon um 10 Uhr auf. Er ging hinunter in die Küche, wo Mrs. Weasley schon wieder am arbeiten war. „Ah, Harry! Willst du etwas frühstücken?"sie tischte ihm gleich gebratene Eier, Speck, Toast usw. auf was Harry gleich verputzte. „Harry, du musst nicht, aber ich hab die andern schon arbeiten geschickt und wenn du willst, dann kannst du ihnen ja helfen!"Harry nickte zögerlich. „Sehr gut, sie sind im dritten Stock im Salon."Er ging langsam die Treppen hinauf in den Salon. „Morgen, Harry", wurde er dort von Ron und Hermione freudig begrüßt. Ginny sah ihn nur beleidigt an. „Das sollen wir alles putzen?"fragte Harry ungläubig. Der Raum war riesig und überall standen kleine Figuren zum Sammeln auf den mindestens 20 kleinen Kästchen. Dann waren noch die alten, muffigen, verstaubten Wand- und Bodenteppiche und die Vorhänge. „Ja, und ich finde das grenzt schon an Kinderarbeit", regte sich Ron auf. Harry verstand ihn nur zu gut. Aber er hatte für die Dursleys auch immer sehr viel arbeiten müssen, also war er so etwas schon gewohnt. Nur, dass hier überall magische Wesen waren. Harry machte sich ans putzen. Er übernahm das Abstauben der Regale und das Aussortieren von den kleinen Figuren, die niemand mehr brauchte, aber einige waren ganz nett, und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie auch Sirius gefallen hatten. Gegen Mittag waren sie mit dem Zimmer fertig, weil Ron, Ginny und Hermione mit dem Putzen darin schon vor drei Tagen angefangen hatten, und so konnten sie sich gleich an das Putzen vom Schlafzimmer von Sirius' Eltern machen. Da kamen sie schneller voran, weil nicht alles voll gestellt war, sondern nur ein Kasten, eine Kommode und das Bett drinnen standen. Als sie halb fertig waren, holte sie Mrs. Weasley zum Essen hinunter in die Küche. Außer ihnen, Remus und Tonks war niemand da. „Wo sind denn alle?"fragte Harry, der ja erst seit gestern da war und sich noch nicht auskannte. „Die haben alle was zu erledigen", antwortete Mrs. Weasley. Harry wusste, dass sie damit Sachen meinte, die mit dem Orden zu tun hatten, und so fragte er nicht weiter nach, weil außer Sirius hatte ihm niemand je was erzählt.

Den Rest der Woche putzten sie weiter und kamen noch um unglaubliche 7 Zimmer voran. Harry und Hermione verzogen immer wieder auf Harrys Balkon und rauchten eine Zigarette. Ron wollte mitkommen, aber Hermione meinte, das was sie zu bereden hätten, wäre nur eine Sache zwischen ihr und Harry. Natürlich dachte sich Ron dabei seinen Teil. Am Balkon redeten derweil Hermione und Harry ruhig weiter. „Warum hast du uns nie erzählt, dass du noch einen Bruder hattest?"fragte Harry. Hermione lächelte matt. „Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie erschien es mir unwichtig. Immerhin ist er ja tot, und wer interessiert sich für Tote?"Hermione hatte unauffällig das Thema angeschnitten. „Ich weiß nicht... Irgendwie fehlt mir ohne Sirius etwas... Ich glaube nicht, dass er tot ist, aber dass Dumbledore das eingefädelt hat? Das kann ich nicht glauben...", Harry kämpfte jetzt sichtlich mit den Tränen. „Komm her, Harry, ich weiß, aber nachdem was dir Sirius in deinem Traum erzählt hat, kann es schon sein. Ich will es ja auch nicht glauben, aber langsam wird mir klar, wofür Dumbledore dich braucht", meinte Hermione. Harry sah sie verwundert an. „Was meinst du?"„Naja, der Prophezeiung nach kannst nur du Voldemort besiegen oder er dich, und das heißt, sogar Dumbledore ist in diesem Fall machtlos. Und was er und die ganzen Zauberer, die von der Prophezeiung wissen, jetzt von dir erwarten, ist klar: Du sollst Voldemort töten. Das ist wahrscheinlich deren einziges Ziel. Eine heile Welt. Aber die Frage ist nur: Wo kriegst du die Zauberkräfte her, um Voldemort zu erledigen? Ich bezweifle, dass du jetzt schon stark genug bist, um ihm gegenüberzutreten."Harry nickte. „Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, aber so recht glauben kann ich es nicht", sagte Harry. Hermione wollte gerade antworten, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Wer ist da?"rief Harry. „Ich bins, Remus", antwortete jemand. „Darf ich reinkommen?"„Ja, meinetwegen..." Remus kam ins Zimmer und zu ihnen am Balkon. „Wie ich sehe, hast du schon mit jemanden geredet", sagte er. Hermione nickte. „Ja, und das ist auch gut so... seitdem er mir alles gesagt hat, versteh ich ihn viel besser und er mich glaub ich auch", antwortete Hermione.

Remus lächelte. „Na, dann brauchst du mich eh nicht mehr. Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass ihr morgen um 9 fertig sein solltet, weil wir euch zum Bahnhof bringen."Harry nickte. Morgen war schon wieder der 1. September. „Was hast du für Noten bekommen?"fragte Remus. „Ich hab ihn Zaubertränke ein ‚Annehmbar' und sonst nur ‚Ohnegleichen' und ‚Erwartungen übertroffen'", antwortete Harry. „Wow, das ist sehr gut! Ich hab auch einige ‚Ohnegleichen' und ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' aber 2 Annehmbar: in Zaubertränke und Arithmantik."Erklärte Hermione. Remus nickte anerkennend. „Das ist sehr gut, ihr habt beide mehr oder genau 5 Ohnegleichen?"„Warum?"fragte Harry. „Das wirst du morgen Abend schon noch erfahren", sagte Remus fies grinsend. „Und kommt jetzt runter was essen", fügte er hinzu. Die zwei folgten ihm hinunter in die Küche, wo Mrs. Weasley ein Fest-Abendessen zubereitet hatte. „Es ist ja unser letzter gemeinsamer Abend für vielleicht ein ganzes Jahr", erklärte sie, als Harry sie verwirrt ansah. Heute waren wieder fast keine Ordensmitglieder, außer Mundungus, der sich schon langsam hier einrichtete, Moody, Remus, Arthur, Molly und Tonks da. Von den Weasley-Kindern waren nur Ron, Ginny und Fred und George da, die mit Mundungus wieder einmal etwas in einer Ecke beredeten. „Greift zu", sagte Mrs. Weasley, als alle am Tisch saßen und eröffnete somit das Festmahl. Harry nahm sich von allem etwas. Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell und um 10 Uhr schickte Mrs. Weasley das Harry, Ron, Hermione und Ginny ins Bett, weil sie morgen schon sehr früh aufstehen mussten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_So, das wars! Hats euch gefallen? Dann bitte (siehe oben) reviewn! Und bei nicht-gefallen, bitte auch!  
Bussal,  
eure Hiriel_


	3. Kapitel 3

_Hallo alle zusammen! Also hier ist ein neues Chap! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

------------------------

**Austausch**

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, außer den Personen, die ich erfunden habe und den Plätzen. Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle fürs Ausleihen!

Thema: Harry Potter

Pairings: DMHP das dauert aber noch ein bisschen

Warning: OOC

-------------------------

Kapitel 3  
  
Viel zu früh weckte Mrs. Weasley Harry am nächsten Morgen. Murrend stand er auf und zog sich an. Es war gerade mal erst sieben Uhr. Zehn Minuten später setzte Harry sich an den Küchentisch und butterte sich eine Toastscheibe. Langsam trudelte auch der Rest ein. „Tonks, Arthur und Moody werden euch nach King's Cross bringen", sagte Mrs. Weasley als alle da waren. Pünktlich um neun Uhr verließen alle das Haus und fuhren zum Bahnhof. Moody schaute sich immer misstrauisch um, es könnte ja jeden Moment ein Todesser hinter einer Ecke hervorhüpfen und sie angreifen. Aber die Fahrt verging ohne Zwischenfälle und um halb elf standen alle heil angekommen am Gleis 9 ¾ und verabschiedeten sich voneinander. „Kommt ihr in den Weihnachtsferien wieder her?"fragte Arthur. Harry blickte die anderen drei ratlos an. „Wenn wir nicht zu viel lernen müssen, würden wir gerne wieder kommen", meinte Hermione. „Ok, dann bis vielleicht zu den Ferien", sagte er und drückte alle. Auch Moody, der noch immer misstrauisch alle musterte, die an den vieren vorbeigingen, und Tonks verabschiedeten sich von ihnen. Dann stiegen sie ein und suchten sich im letzten Waggon des Zuges ein leeres Abteil. Auf dem Weg trafen sie Neville, der sich ihnen gleich anschloss. Harry öffnete eine Tür. In dem Abteil saßen Malfoy, seine Leibwächter Crabbe und Goyle und Pansy Parkinson, die sich neben Malfoy gesetzt hatte.  
  
Aber Draco hatte ihn schon bemerkt. „Potter, komm doch rein und leiste uns mit deiner Freundin, dem Schlammblut, Gesellschaft", meinte er sarkastisch. Harry sah ihn herablassend an. „Ja, Malfoy, gerne, hast du sonst noch einen Wunsch?", konterte er. „Zisch ab", gab Draco beleidigt zurück. „Nichts lieber als das", Harry deutete den anderen weiterzugehen und warf die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss. Das übernächste Abteil war frei und sie ließen sich darin nieder. „Mann, Malfoy kann so was von nerven", meinte Ron mürrisch. „Der verdirbt einem gleich die gute Laune..." „Was habt ihr auf die OWLs bekommen?"fragte Neville. Harry fiel auf, dass ihn niemand außer Remus bis jetzt gefragt hatte, was er bekommen hatte. „Ich hab 5 ‚Annehmbar' 2 ‚Ohnegleichen' und 2 ‚Erwartungen übertroffen'."sagte Ron. „Ich hab 5 ‚Ohnegleichen' und sonst lauter ‚Annehmbar'", zählte Neville an den Fingern ab. Wow Neville ist besser als Ron, Respekt „Wisst ihr, was ich jetzt brauche?"fragte Hermione. Harry grinste sie an. Dann warf er ihr die Schachtel Zigaretten zu. Hermione hatte derweil einen Anti-Duft-Zauber auf den Raum gelegt, sodass niemand später riechen konnte, dass sie geraucht hatten. Sie und Harry zündeten sich eine Zigarette an. Ron starrte sie fassungslos an. „Was ... wieso ... Harry?"stammelte er. „Ron, dachtest du, ich versauere im Ligusterweg ohne mich irgendwie zu beruhigen?"„Aber Hermione ...", „Ron, ich rauche schon seit ich zwölf bin, also bitte..."„Aber, aber...", er blickte sich nach Unterstützung um, aber Neville schien es nicht zu stören, nur Ginny teilte offensichtlich seine Meinung.  
  
„Komm, Ginny, wir suchen uns ein anderes Abteil", er holte seinen und Ginnys Koffer von der Ablage herunter und ging aus dem Abteil. Neville sah Harry verständnislos an, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Harry, wie geht's dir eigentlich? Hast du was von Sirius gehört?"„Nein, glaubst du also auch nicht, dass er tot ist?"Neville schüttelte den Kopf. Harry lächelte ihn dankbar an. Dann erzählte er auch ihm den Traum von Sirius. Als er geendet hatte, meinte Neville: „Naja, ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Dumbledore das vor dir verheimlicht, aber ... was Hermione gesagt hat, kann stimmen, du hast ja auch schon von Voldemort geträumt, und vielleicht war das so etwas wie eine Vision... Aber was war das jetzt mit Ron?"Er sah von Hermione zu Harry und wieder zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, er ist schon die ganzen Ferien lang so komisch gewesen", antwortete Hermione. „Ja, und er hat mich nicht mal gefragt, was ich für Noten bekommen habe, Glückwunsch übrigens, Neville", sagte Harry. Neville strahlte ihn an. „Ich hab es schon meinen Eltern erzählt, und, naja... sie können es ja nicht wirklich verstehen, aber ich glaube, sie waren schon ein bisschen stolz auf mich", meinte er.  
  
Gegen Mittag kaufte Harry von der Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen für alle genug ein, um damit eine Woche lang in der Wildnis überleben zu können. „Oh, Harry, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen", stammelte Neville. Harry winkte ab. „Ich habe noch genug Geld in Gringotts", meinte er. Am Nachmittag bekamen sie noch Besuch von Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchly und Cho Chang, die Harry eine Zeit lang nur anstarrte, bevor sie etwas sagte. „Harry", flötete sie und kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Du weißt doch, dass ich das, was ich letztes Jahr unter anderem gesagt habe, nicht ernst gemeint habe, oder? Du warst mir schon immer lieber als Cedric oder dieser andere Typ, von dem ich sogar schon den Namen vergessen habe", sie sah an und klimperte mit den Wimpern. Hermione und Neville, die Harry gegenübersaßen, kugelten schon fast am Boden vor lachen. Auch Harry musste sich bemühen, nicht laut loszulachen. „Ähm, Cho, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, ich bin nicht mehr an dir interessiert.", versuchte er ihr vorsichtig sein Desinteresse mitzuteilen. „Hahaha... Harry, du warst schon immer ein kleiner Witzbold..."„Nein, Cho, das ist kein Witz, ich meine es ernst. Du bedeutest mir absolut gar nichts und ich würde eher mit Malfoy ins Bett gehen, als dich noch einmal zu küssen..."  
  
„Oh, wirklich Potter, das ist ja nett", hörten sie auf einmal eine sarkastische Stimme. „Was willst du schon wieder hier?", fragte Harry. Draco war ohne dass es die anderen bemerkten, in das Abteil gekommen, und seine Leibwächter standen noch draußen vor der Tür, weil herinnen kein Platz mehr für sie war. „Ich nehme dein Angebot gerne an, Liebster", säuselte Malfoy weiter. Cho, die sich jetzt vollkommen verarscht fühlte, stürzte tränenüberströmt aus dem Abteil. „Oh, arme Chang, der hast du's ja ordentlich gegeben.", sagte Malfoy. „Noch Mal: was willst du schon wieder hier?", fragte Harry sichtlich genervt. „Ich hab gesehen, wie die Wiesel ohne euch weggegangen sind, und da war ich besorgt um meinen Liebsten.", erklärte Malfoy. „Verschwinde", schaltete sich jetzt auch Hermione ein. „Das Schlammblut sagt, ich soll verschwinden? Natürlich, ich werde alles tun, was die beste Freundin von meinem Schatz von mir verlangt", Draco drehte sich um und schlug die Abteiltür hinter sich zu, als er hinausging. Nicht zu früh, denn eine halbe Sekunde später klatschte eine Sahnetorte dorthin, wo gerade noch Dracos Kopf gewesen ist. „Guter Schuss, Harry", meinte Neville. „Leute, zieht euch um, wir kommen gleich in Hogwarts an", drängte Hermione. Fünf Minuten später waren die drei auch schon fertig und der Zug hielt quietschenden an. Draußen auf dem Bahnsteig von Hogsmead hörten sie Hagrid über die Menge hinweg „Erstklässler, hierher! Erstklässler", rufen. Als die drei an ihm vorbeigingen, sprach er sie auf Ginny und Harry an. „Was war denn da los? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"Harry nickte. „Wir tun etwas, was er nicht akzeptiert, und das verstehen wir nicht", meinte Hermione. „Ich mochte ihn eigentlich nie so wirklich, die waren mir immer schon so ein komisches Pack, bis auf die älteren zwei und die Zwillinge, aber Percy, Ginny und Ron sind von Molly vollkommen verhätschelt worden, das war nicht gut", erklärte Hagrid. Von der Menge hinter ihnen wurden Harry, Hermione und Neville weitergedrängt, und so konnten sie nicht mehr mit Hagrid weiterreden.  
  
In der großen Halle angekommen, suchten sie sich einen Platz weit weg von Ron und Ginny. Diese würdigten sie keines Blickes und sahen nur gebannt zum Lehrertisch. Es waren schon alle Lehrer anwesend, bis auf den neuen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Harry und Neville spekulierten schon darüber, wer wohl der neue Lehrer werden würde. „Hoffentlich nicht Snape", meinte Neville. Harry stimmte ihm zu. „Aber dann hätten wir einen neuen in Zaubertränke, und dann würde ich vielleicht mal was verstehen, auch ohne Hermiones Hilfe", fügte er hinzu. Als endlich alle Schüler Platz genommen hatten, stand Dumbledore auf und begrüßte alle mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Harry sah ihn nur eiskalt an, er glaubte tief in seinem inneren doch an den Traum. „Willkommen", fing der Schulleiter nun an. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Bevor ich das Festmahl eröffne, habe ich noch etwas zu sagen: Dieses Jahr wird ein besonderes Jahr. Jeder Sechstklässler, der mehr oder genau 5 ‚Ohnegleichen' auf seine OWL-Ergebnisse hat, wird sich dieses Jahr aussuchen können, auf welcher Zauberschule er ein Semester verbringen wird."Erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Menge. „Da dieser Versuch", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Auch auf anderen Zauberschulen weltweit stattfinden wird, haben die Zaubereiminister beschlossen, dieses Jahr in den größeren Schulen keine Erstklässler aufzunehmen. Hogwarts hat sich aber dagegen gewährt, und einen Kompromiss herausgehandelt: die Hälfte aller Zauberer, die dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen würden, werden erst nächstes Jahr aufgenommen, wenn wir gesehen haben, ob unser Versuch mit einem Auslandssemester funktioniert. Für die hier bleibenden Schüler wird dieses Jahr noch stressiger als sonst, weil jeder 7-Klässler einen Partnerschüler aus der anderen Schule haben wird. Ich werde mit jedem 6-Klässler ein Gespräch führen, die Termine hängen in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Guten Appetit", damit schloss Dumbledore seine Rede und nahm Platz. Die Mehrheit der Schüler stürzte sich auf das Essen, aber einige diskutierten weiter, vor allem die 6-Klässler.  
  
„Das ist ja voll krass", sagte Neville und nahm sich Bratkartoffeln und Lammkoteletts auf seinen Teller. Hermione nickte begeistert. „Stell dir vor, wir kommen in eine Schule im Süden, wo wir den ganzen Tag in der Sonne liegen können", meinte sie. Harry sagte nichts, ihm war es ziemlich egal, ob er jetzt hier oder in einer anderen Schule lernte. Dieses Jahr würde sehr schwierig werden, das wussten alle, aber trotzdem freuten sie sich darauf. Und ohne Sirius... Das letzte Jahr hatte Sirius Harry immer wieder aufgebaut, wenn er mal down war, aber dieses Jahr würde es ganz anders werden. Harry fragte sich, ob er es erfolgreich abschließen würde.  
Nach dem Essen folgten die Erstklässler den Vertrauensschülern, Ginny und Colin Creevy, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Auch Harry, Neville und Hermione folgten ihnen, denn sie wussten ja noch immer nicht das Passwort für den Turm. „Hört mir gut zu, das Passwort lautet ‚Langziehohren'", Harry musste bei dem Gedanken an den Gebrauch letztes Jahr im Grimmauldplatz schmunzeln. Die fette Dame in Rosa begrüßte die paar Erstklässler, die nach Gryffindor gekommen waren, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen drängten sich die 6-Klässler schon um das schwarze Brett. Neville bahnte sich einen Weg nach vorn und Harry und Hermione folgten ihm. „Potter... Potter, Harry, da... um 9 Uhr morgen", las Hermione vor. „Longbottom... um 9:30 morgen und ich... um 9 Uhr mit Harry ... morgen", zusammen bahnten sie sich wieder einen Weg nach hinten und setzten sich in die weichen Sesseln vor dem Kamin.  
  
„Was will Dumbledore mit uns besprechen?"fragte Harry. Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich in welche Schule wir wollen... Mich würde ja Durmstrang interessieren, und das nicht nur wegen Viktor... er wiederholt übrigens, weil er ja seit er für Bulgarien spielt, nicht mehr viel zum Lernen kommt, und jetzt will er noch einmal eine Chance, sich voll auf die NEWTs konzentrieren zu können", erklärte Hermione. Harry nickte verständnisvoll. „Würde ich auch machen... naja, ich bin müde, ich werde schlafen gehen", er erhob sich von seinem Sessel und auch Neville folgte ihm. Sie gingen gemeinsam hinauf, wo schon auf einem Schild ‚6-Klässler' stand. Im Zimmer hatte sich nicht viel verändert, es standen immer noch 5 Himmelbetten mit roten Vorhängen, je Bett ein Nachtkästchen und ein Kasten drinnen. Harry legte sich in sein Bett. Er war extrem müde und schlief gleich ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte er durch das Klingeln eines Weckers auf. Schlaftrunken drehte er sich im Bett herum und griff nach den Wecker. Er warf ihn irgendwohin, und das Klingeln hörte auf. Harry setzte sich auf und sah auf die Uhr. Sieben. Und viel zu früh. Harry holte sich frische Sachen und ging ins Bad um zu duschen. Danach ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Hermione seltsamerweise auch schon saß und in einem Buch das „Das graue Grauen"las. „Das klingt ja spannend."Meinte er und warf sich in einen Sessel neben ihr. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Hermione schlecht gelaunt zu sein. „Das ist ein Buch das einem echt wütend machen kann, solltest du auch mal lesen.", fauchte sie. „Worum geht s denn?", fragte Harry mit wagen Interesse. „Hauselfen.", sagte Hermione schlicht. „In dem Buch das graue Grauen geht es um Hauselfen?", fragte Harry sich leise, aber er wunderte sich nicht weiter und ging frühstücken. Er war einer der ersten am Tisch der Gryffindors. Harry frühstückte für sich allein und wartete darauf, dass Professor McGonagall ihm seinen Stundeplan gab. „Mr. Potter, Sie und alle Gryffindors der sechsten Klasse haben diese Woche keinen Unterricht, weil Sie Ihre Gespräche mit mir und dem Schulleiter haben. Außerdem gäbe es zu viele Komplikationen, wenn sie in den Unterricht gehen aber die Klasse aus Hufflepuff oder so fehlt. Ich erwarte sie pünktlich vor Professor Dumbledores Büro. Richten Sie das bitte auch ihren Klassenkameraden aus", sagte Professor McGonagall und reichte ihm seinen Stundenplan. Harry nickte und ging wieder hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum um es den andern Gryffindors mitzuteilen.  
  
Um viertel vor neun gingen Harry und Hermione los. Dumbledore erwartete sie schon. „Guten Morgen, wie Sie sehen, ist Mr. Weasley auch schon hier, also können wir ja beginnen", begann er. „Ich habe sie eingeladen, um mit Ihnen zu reden. Zuerst zu Ihnen, Mr. Weasley: Sie haben leider nicht 5 ‚Ohnegleichen' in Ihrem Zeugnis, daher werden Sie dieses Jahr hier in Hogwarts verbringen müssen, es tut mir Leid", Dumbledore sah Ron lange durchleuchtend an, dann wandte er sich Harry zu. „Mr. Potter, Sie haben 5 ‚Ohnegleichen' das heißt, Sie dürfen in eine andere Zauberschule. Dort wird der Unterricht genau so weitergeführt wie hier und ihre Noten werden wir natürlich mitgeteilt bekommen. Sie dürfen sich also nicht ausruhen", Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Das gleiche gilt für Sie, Miss Granger, auch Sie dürfen sich eine Zauberschule aussuchen, auf der ganzen Welt, von mir aus in Japan (A/N: Ich würde nach Japan gehen) oder auch Afrika, ganz gleich wo", Dumbledore sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an. Harry und Hermione tauschten einen Blick und Harry sagte dann: „Ich will nach Durmstrang, Professor", Dumbledore fiel bei diesen Worten fast aus dem Sessel. „Was? ... Ok, wenn Sie wollen... Und sie Miss Granger, wollen Sie auch nach Durmstrang?"Hermione nickte. „Ok, dann wäre das ja beschlossen. Ich werde Ihnen noch eine Broschüre über das Projekt und die Schulen geben. Aber wenn Sie sich sicher sind, dann reisen wir am Samstag ab. Bitte halten Sie sich bereit, es sind nur noch zwei Tage. Und falls Sie irgendwelche Fragen oder Zweifel haben, können Sie mich gerne fragen oder Sie können auch hier in Hogwarts bleiben. Sie können jetzt gehen", sagte Dumbledore abschließend und drückte Harry und Hermione noch einen Packen Zettel und kleine Heftchen in die Hand. Ron war schon voraus gegangen und wartete unten. „Warum geht ihr nach Durmstrang?"fragte er gerade heraus. „Ron", erwiderte Hermione mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Wegen Viktor natürlich", bei diesem Namen lief Ron rot an. „Und du, Harry?"„Ich will mal die dunkle Seite kennen lernen", sagte er geheimnisvoll. Ron wurde noch roter im Gesicht, drehte sich um und lief davon in Richtung Bibliothek. Als er außer Sicht war, brachen die zwei in Lachen aus. Sich gegenseitig stützend schafften sie es dann doch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und sahen sich die Broschüren durch.  
  
_Auf Beschluss des Zaubereiministers von England, Wales, Schottland und Nordirland ist jede Zauberschule Englands verpflichtet, das Angebot für ein Auslandssemester auf einer anderen Zauberschule verbringen zu dürfen, zu stellen.  
Zauber-Pädagogen meinen, so ein Zusammenschluss bringt die Schulen und vor allem die Schüler einander viel näher und fördert das Zusammenarbeiten im späteren Berufsleben.  
Deshalb fordern wir euch Schüler auf, das oben genannte Angebot anzunehmen und mehr Chancen für eure berufliche Zukunft zu schaffen. Findet neue Freunde, Interessen und Hobbys, bildet euch in anderen Kursen weiter, die es vielleicht an eurer Schule nicht gibt!  
Wir sehen uns!  
_  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so etwas schreiben?  
  
_Beauxbatons – Jeder Schüler ist ein Individuum  
  
Auf unserer Schule, einem antiken Schloss im Osten Frankreichs, lernen unsere Schüler das wichtigste für ihr späteres Leben: Verteidigungen, Verwandlungen, Wahrsagen und so weiter. Wenn ihr euch für unsere Schule entscheidet, garantieren wir euch einen vorzüglichen Abschluss und einen hervorragenden, späteren Arbeitsplatz. Aber nichts ist umsonst! Um euren Abschluss zu machen, müsst ihr euch schon in den vorherigen 9 Jahren auf eure Arbeit konzentrieren, z.B. eine Jahresarbeit von 20 Pergamentrollen. Doch dies war noch für keinen unserer Schüler ein Problem. Wir freuen uns schon auf eure Anmeldung!  
_  
„Was für ein Blödsinn, wer geht schon freiwillig nach Beauxbatons?"fragte Harry. Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. Von Parvati und Lavender erntete er ein paar böse Blicke, denn offenbar wollten die beiden nach Beauxbatons gehen. Harry wandte sich wieder seinen Broschüren zu.  
  
_Durmstrang – Wo die wahren Werte zählen  
  
In unsrer Schule hat es bis jetzt noch keinen negativen Abschluss gegeben! Wer zu uns kommt, wird auch die schwersten Aufgaben meistern können! Unsere neue Führung garantiert euch eine Ausbildung in den wichtigsten Bereichen der Zauberei. Es gibt täglich nur 6 Stunden Unterricht, sodass ihr am Nachmittag genügend Zeit für außerordentliche Tätigkeiten habt, z.B. das Quidditchtraining oder einen Wahlgegenstand. Wir legen in unserer Schule sehr viel Wert auf Sportlichkeit, daher gibt es, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Schulen, bei uns auch Sportunterricht und im Sommer veranstalten wir öfters verschiedene Bewerbe. Auch unsere Austauschschüler dürfen sich für das Try-out der Quidditchteams bewerben, die Führung über unser Schulteam hat Viktor Krum. Auf eure Anmeldung freuen wir uns schon jetzt!  
_  
„So düster wie es alle beschreiben, ist Durmstrang ja gar nicht", sagte Harry. „Ja, da hast du recht, und deswegen werde ich auch dort hingehen", hörte er einen Stimme hinter sich. Hermione sah auf und lächelte Neville an. „Ich hatte auch gerade ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Seamus und Dean haben auch mehr als fünf ‚Ohnegleichen', sie haben gesagt, sie wollen in eine Schule in Australien", meinte Neville. „Der einzige, der aus unserem Haus weniger als 5 ‚Ohnegleichen' hat ist dann also nur Ron, oder?"fragte Harry und Hermione nickte. „Das ist irgendwie traurig, wir sollten ihn aufbauen, oder?"fragte Neville. Harry und Hermione sahen sich gegenseitig an. Harry nickte dann. „Ok, meinetwegen", Hermione seufzte auf. „Gehen wir ihn suchen", schlug Harry vor. Die drei verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen in die Bibliothek, weil Ron ja in diese Richtung davongelaufen ist. In einer Ecke über Lernmethoden fanden sie ihn dann schließlich. „Hey, Ron, wie geht's dir?"fragte Hermione vorsichtig nach. „Ich fühl mich einfach nur scheie – Entschuldigung. Aber ihr geht alle weg und ich bleib hier, noch dazu bin ich so schlecht, sogar Neville hat mich überboten", murrte Ron. „Hey, geh jetzt nicht auf mich los, ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir gelernt und nicht nur Hermione angegafft", rief Neville. Die ganze Bibliothek drehte sich zu ihnen um. Einige zischten irgendetwas, und andere hörten interessiert zu, wie es weitergehen würde. „Das ist so unfair", sagte Ron. „Das ganze Leben ist scheie, ich wollte, ich wäre tot."  
  
Hermione schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, aber Harry sagte leise: „Jetzt hör aber auf mit deinem Mitleidsgetue. Warum geht es dir so scheie? Nur weil du nicht so gut in der Schule bist? Ist dir das denn am wichtigsten? Und deine Familie? Zählt die etwa gar nicht? Du hast noch alle Familienmitglieder? Und ich? Hab ich irgendwen? NEIN!"Harry ist immer lauter geworden und das letzte Wort brüllte er richtig. Ron war indessen immer mehr in sich zusammengesunken. „UND ICH HABE EINE FRAGE: AUF WAS BIST DU VERAMMT NOCH MAL EIFERSÜCHTIG? AUF DIESES DING DA AUF MEINER STIRN? SOLL ICH DIR EINE NARBE EINRITZEN? GLAUBST DU, DU BIST DANN BESSER? WILLST DU DIE SCHMERZEN FÜHLEN DIE ICH WEGEN DIESEM SCHEISSDING DA OBEN FÜHLEN MUSSTE? WILLST DU DEN LETZEN ANGEHÖRIGEN DEINER FAMILIE VERLIEREN? ICH GLAUBE NICHT!"Harry drehte sich um und stürmte aus der Bibliothek. Hermione lief ihm nach und auch Neville rannte mit einem letzten bösen Blick auf Ron den beiden nach. Harry lief aufs Klo der Maulenden Myrte und schloss sich dort in eine Kabine ein. Er schluchzte leise vor sich hin und konnte sich aber bald nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Harry?"fragte Hermione leise, kniete sich auf den Boden und suchte Harrys Füße. Sie ging zu der Klotür hin und klopfte leise an. Als er nicht aufmachte hockte sie sich vor der Kabine auf den Boden und rauchte sich eine Zigarette an. Das Päckchen schob sie unter Tür durch zu Harry. Er nahm sich mit zitternden Fingern eine heraus und streckte die Hand nach dem Feuerzeug aus. „Geht's wieder?" fragte Hermione. Harry schniefte noch einmal, sperrte dann die Tür auf und kam heraus. Er setzte sich neben Hermione auf den kalten Steinboden. Myrte war nicht da, sie blubberte irgendwo in den Rohren herum oder war wieder im Vertrauensschülerbad. „Ich weiß nicht, was da jetzt eben los war..."fing Harry an. Hermione ließ ihn erzählen. „Aber ich fühle mich jetzt viel besser als vorher, glaub ich", setzte er fort. „Harry, mir ist jetzt einiges klar geworden. Du brauchtest Sirius mehr als du dachtest, und daher hast du jetzt solche Gefühlsausbrüche. Und dann kommt noch dazu, dass du mehr Stress hast, als wir alle dachten. Sogar Dumbledore muss einsehen, dass du nur ein kleiner – sorry – Junge bist und nicht die Last eines Erwachsenen tragen kannst. Du willst es dir immer selbst beweisen, aber das musst du nicht. Du musst niemanden beeindrucken."  
  
Harry schwieg. Sie hatte vollkommen Recht. „Hast du ein Psychologiebuch auswendig gelernt?"fragte er schmunzelnd. Hermione lachte kurz. „Nein, ich hab genau dasselbe gemacht, als mein Bruder starb. Ich wollte mir immer irgendetwas beweisen, dass ich das auch ganz alleine ohne die Hilfe anderer schaffe, und so habe ich immer jedes Buch auswendig gelernt, bis letzte Ferien eingesehen habe, dass das nichts bringt. Ich habe Freunde, die mich akzeptieren so wie ich bin. Und daran muss sich nichts ändern, oder?"Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das immer alles machen wollte... Jetzt sehe ich ein, dass ich das allein nicht kann... Ich brauche einfach Hilfe, und um Hilfe zu fragen ist ja nicht schwer oder ein Verbrechen..." sagte sie. „Und ich denke du solltest es genau so machen..." Hermione dämpfte ihre Zigarette aus und warf sie ins Klo. Harry tat es ihr gleich und stand auf. „Gehen wir raus zum See? Es ist noch so schön, wir können ja auch Hagrid besuchen gehen", schlug Hermione vor. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht zu Hagrid, will nicht so viel erklären jetzt", sagte er leise. Hermione nickte verständnisvoll und ging dann hinaus. Draußen am See drehten sie ein paar Runde, bis sie Malfoy und sein Anhängsel trafen. Er war gerade dabei, Pansy irgendwie abzulenken. Harry lächelte bei dem Anblick. Armer Draco... Moment mal, Draco? Arm? Oh Gott... Heute war schon genug Gefühlsduselei... ich sollte aufhören damit, ist nicht gut... Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Hermione zu, die ihm etwas über ihre letzten Ferien erzählte. „Gehen wir wieder rein? Es ist schon langsam Zeit fürs Mittagessen und ich habe Hunger." sagte er. Sie nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie direkt in die große Halle und setzte sich zu Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus und Dean. Ron saß irgendwo am andern Ende des Tisches bei Ginny und deren Freunden.  
  
„Na, auf welche Schule werdet ihr gehen?" fragte Harry. „Wir gehen nach Beauxbatons", sagte Lavender. „Und wir nach, wie hieß die Schule gleich... irgendwas in der Sprache der Aborigines... ich habe aber keine Ahnung mehr...", meinte Dean. Harry nickte. Nach dem Mittagessen trafen er, Neville und Hermione in der Eingangshalle auf Draco, Crabbe und Goyle, die gerade auf dem Weg in die große Halle waren. „Na, Potty, wir werden uns ja für ein Semester nicht sehen, hab ich recht? Ich werde nämlich nach Durmstrang gehen", sagte er. Innerlich fluchte Harry vor sich hin. „So wies aussieht wirst du mich nicht so schnell los, wie du dachtest, ich, Hermione und Neville werden auch nach Durmstrang gehen", erwiderte Harry. „Die nehmen dich doch nicht, und vor allem nicht dieses Schlammblut oder den größten Tollpatsch der Welt", sein Kopf ruckte in Richtung Hermione und Neville. Harry wollte schon auf Draco losgehen, wurde aber von Hermione, die ihn am Umhang packte, zurückgehalten. Höhnisch lachend stolzierte Draco an den Drein vorbei in die die große Halle. Als er außer Sichtweite war, ließ Hermione Harry wieder los. „Mann, ich hasse ihn, er muss mich immer provozieren", schnaufte Harry wütend. „Und du steigst immer drauf ein", sagte Hermione vorwurfsvoll. „Mir ist es egal, ob er mich Schlammblut nennt, wir wissen es besser", gleich darauf schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Aber Neville sprach sie schon neugierig darauf an. „Was meinst du damit? Heißt das etwa du bist reinblütig?"„Ich erzähl dir ja alles, aber nicht hier", sie zog ihn und Harry in das Klo der maulenden Myrte. Dort ließ sie sich auf den Boden fallen und begann ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.  
  
Als sie geendet hatte, war Neville kreidebleich. „Warum hast du das niemanden erzählt?"fragte er. Hermione lächelte matt. „Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie schien es mir nicht wichtig, ich glaube ihr zwei und Dumbledore sind die einzigen, die davon wissen. Und das soll auch so bleiben", meinte sie. Neville sah sie verständnisvoll an. „Ich hab ja das von meinen Eltern auch nicht erzählt", sagte er. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo schon die ersten Leute bei Hausaufgaben saßen. „Muhaha", sagte Harry und zeigte auf sie. Warum hab ich das gesagt? ... Ich bin in letzter Zeit schon sehr seltsam... Neville sah ihn entsetzt an. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte „Tschuldigung... ist mir nur so rausgerutscht", und ging dann in sein Zimmer. Dort war schon Ron, der Harry so gekonnt ignorierte, als hätte er die ganzen Ferien lang dafür geübt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich dann in sein Bett, das leider noch immer neben Rons stand. Der Freitag verging ohne Zwischenfälle und dann war auch schon Samstag. Harry stand schon früh auf, denn er hatte gestern Abend vergessen zu packen. Hastig stopfte er herumliegende Kleidung und Bücher in seinen Koffer. Mit einem Zauber verschloss er ihn, denn auf die normale Weise hätte sich ein Nilpferd darauf setzten müssen, damit er zuginge. Harry schaute auf die Uhr. Um halb neun sollten alle unten versammelt sein, damit sie in die Zauberschulen fahren konnten. Jetzt war es fünf vor acht. Harry stürmte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter in die Große Halle um noch ein bisschen was zu frühstücken. Dort traf er Hermione und Neville an, die gerade über den Ablauf des Tages sprachen. „Morgen, Harry", mampfte Neville, als Harry sich neben ihn plumpsen ließ und sich von dem Müsli nahm. „Du hast gerade Dumbledore verpasst", meinte Hermione tadelnd. „Er hat uns den Tagesablauf für heute gesagt: Um halb neun fliegen wir los, mit was, weiß ich noch nicht, aber es soll eine Überraschung sein, glaube ich. Dann werden wir zuerst in die europäischen Schulen fliegen, das am ganzen Vormittag, und am Nachmittag kommen dann die Schulen in Afrika, Amerika, Asien und Australien dran", schloss sie. Harry nickte. „Geht klar, ich hab schon gepackt", er aß fertig, stand auf und ging mit den Beiden hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich noch von den Jüngeren verabschieden wollten.  
  
Um viertel nach neun holten die Drei ihre Koffer. Harry verzauberte seinen, damit er hinter ihm herschwebte, denn er war mindestens dreimal so schwer wie er selbst. In der Eingangshalle angekommen ließ er sich darauf nieder. Neben ihm standen Dean und Seamus, die beide schon ziemlich aufgeregt wirkten und hin- und hertänzelten. Pünktlich um halb neun erschienen Dumbledore und die vier Hauslehrer. Er gab ihnen kurze Anweisungen und schickte sie dann zu ihren Häusern. „Wenn Sie irgendwelche Probleme mit dem Lehrstoff haben sollten, können Sie sofort eine Eule schicken und wir werden unser Bestes tun, um Ihnen helfen zu können. Falls es wirklich sehr schlimm sein sollte, können Sie auch jederzeit wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkommen", McGonagall fixierte Harry dabei. „Nun, wenn es sonst nichts mehr gibt, folgen Sie mir bitte nach draußen."  
  
Ende Kapitel 3

----------------------------------------

_So, das wars, gefallen? Wenn ja, Kommi schreiben, wenn nein, dann auch! -gg- bin nicht sauer!_

_Also dann bis zum nächsten Mal!  
Bussal,  
eure Hiriel!_


	4. Kapitel 4

_Hallo!  
Ich nerve heute wieder mit einem neuen Chap! Also viel Spaß beim Lesen! Antworten auf die Reviews gibts unten! _

-------------------------

**Austausch**

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, außer den Personen, die ich erfunden habe und den Plätzen. Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle fürs Ausleihen!

Thema: Harry Potter

Pairings: DMHP das dauert aber noch ein bisschen

Warning: OOC

---------------------------

Kapitel 4  
  
Alle 6-Klässler schauten zum Himmel empor. Sogar Ron war gekommen um zu schauen, was da angeflogen kam. Plötzlich hörte Harry ein seltsames Rattern. Aber was war es? Weit und breit war nichts zu sehen. Dann erschien ein riesiger Schatten am Himmel. Darauf folgte ein fliegender Zug. Es war der Hogwartsexpress! Ein Murmeln ging durch die Reihe. „Der kann fliegen?", fragte Harry Hermione. „Ja klar steht alles in der Geschichte Hogwarts. Wusstest du das nicht?", gab Hermione zur Antwort. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah nun gebannt zu, wie der Hogwartsexpress landete. „So, liebe Sechstklässler, bitte einsteigen!", rief eine vertraute Stimme. Es war Hagrid. „Kommst du mit?", fragte Hermione. „Nein, nein, leider muss ich mich um das liebe Hogwarts kümmern!", antwortete Hagrid, „So jetzt aber rein mit euch und ein gutes Semester!"Harry und Hermione stiegen in den Zug und es sah aus wie immer. „Komm Neville, wir nehmen uns ein Abteil ganz hinten!", sagte Harry und schob ihn dort hin. Es war sehr verwunderlich wie viele Abteile frei waren, aber immerhin fuhr nur 1/7 der Schule weg. Endlich fanden sie ein Abteil in dem keine Süßigkeitenpapierl herumlagen. Bald gesellten sich Parvati, Lavender, Seamus und Dean zu ihnen. „Wo Durmstrang wohl liegt?", fragte Harry. „Irgendwo im Norden jedenfalls. In Skandinavien oder vielleicht in Island. Dort schätze ich irgendwo.", sagte Lavender. Hermione nickte. Plötzlich begann Seamus: „Sag mal seid ihr gar nicht traurig, dass Ron nicht mitkommen kann?"Die Frage war natürlich an Hermione, Harry und Neville gerichtet. „Hm... nein, nicht wirklich nach dem was er getan oder gesagt hat", antwortete Harry. „Warum? Was hat ihm denn nicht gefallen?"fragte Seamus weiter nach. „Das können wir dir nicht sagen, weil es privat ist."meinte Hermione. Seamus zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte etwas wie „interessiert mich eh nicht"und sah dann zum Fenster raus. Sie flogen gerade durch die Wolken und ihre Scheibe war ganz beschlagen von den vielen kleinen Wassertröpfchen. „Liebe Schüler", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme durch einen Lautsprecher. „Unsere erste Schule ist Beauxbatons, dann fliegen wir nach Österreich in die Wiener Zauberschule und dann nach Durmstrang nach Nord-Finnland", damit endete die Durchsage und alle waren noch mehr aufgeregt als vorher. „Mehr Schulen in Europa gibt es nicht?"fragte Harry verwundert Hermione. „Doch, schon, aber wahrscheinlich hat sich niemand dafür angemeldet", erklärte sie.  
  
Eine Stunde später landete der Hogwartsexpress auf dem Gelände von Beauxbatons. Alle, auch die Schüler, die nicht dorthin gingen, stiegen aus und sahen sich kurz um. Das Schloss war wirklich prunkvoller als Hogwarts, wie Fleur Delacour immer gesagt hatte. Vor dem Schulgebäude waren riesige Rosenbeete und eine Allee von Linden führte hinauf zum Haupteingang wo schon die Schulleiterin, Madam Maxime, und ihre Schüler standen. Hinter dem Hogwartsexpress war ein wunderschön angelegter Park mit Springbrunnen, weiteren Blumenbeeten, einer Koppel mit den riesigen Pferden, die Harry noch von seinem 4. Schuljahr kannte und ein riesiger See, der sicher noch größer als der von Hogwarts war. Professor Dumbledore wechselte ein paar Worte mit Madam Maxime und verabschiedete sich dann offiziell von den Schülern, die hier bleiben würden. Fünf Minuten später war der Hogwartsexpress schon wieder in der Luft auf dem Weg nach Wien. Schon nach einer weiteren Stunde landeten sie in der Nähe der Stadt. Dumbledore redete wiederum kurz mit dem Leiter und stieg dann wieder in den Zug ein. „Jetzt fliegen wir endlich nach Durmstrang", freute sich Neville und Harry nickte freudig erregt. „Das wird sicher voll geil", meinte er. Hermione war auf die Toilette verschwunden um „sich ein wenig frisch zu machen"wie sie es ausdrückte. Natürlich wollte sie noch einmal alles kontrollieren, denn in zwei Stunden maximal würde sie nach einem Jahr endlich Viktor Krum wieder sehen. „Na, schon aufgeregt?" fragte Hermione als sie wieder zurückkam. „Was denkst du denn? Hat dir Viktor irgendetwas erzählt von der Schule?"fragte Harry. Hermione nickte. „Ja, es gibt ein großes Schulgebäude, keine Häuser wie in Hogwarts, aber die Jungs und Mädchen sind in getrennten Häusern, die sich gegenüber stehen." Erklärte sie. Harry und Neville sahen sich an. „Das find ich ja mal gut", meinte Neville. „Und es gibt immer eine Nachtaufsicht, die macht entweder der Schulsprecher oder ein Lehrer. Aber am Freitag und Samstag nicht, weil da dürfen wir aufbleiben solange wir wollen, oder weg gehen", sagte Hermione. „Wohin?" „Na in die nächste Stadt... fort gehen einfach..."„Und die Lehrer haben nichts dagegen?"Hermione schüttelte den Kopf auf Harrys Frage. „Nein, wenn du eine Bestätigung von deinen Erziehungsberechtigten hast, darfst du sogar das ganze Wochenende lang wegbleiben."„Das ist ja viel cooler als bei uns", murrte Harry neidisch. „Liebe Schüler, wir nähern uns Durmstrang, bitte haltet euch bereit zum Aussteigen", ertönte wieder die Stimme durch den Lautsprecher. Harry holte seinen Koffer von der Ablage herunter und stellte sich dann mit den beiden anderen auf den Gang. Zwei Minuten später landeten sie sanft auf einem kleinen Hügel.  
  
Die Türen öffneten sich und alle Schüler stürmten hinaus. Draußen angekommen wurden sie von einem Schneesturm (A/N: Ich weiß, es ist Sommer, aber in Nordfinnland...) empfangen. Harry zog seinen Umhang fester. „Verdammt, Hermione, warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass es so kalt ist", bibbernd stand Harry da und hoffte, dass gleich das Wetter umschlagen würde und die Sonne herauskäme. Dumbledore schritt unterdessen auf einen in einen dicken Pelzmantel gekleideten Mann zu, der mit dem Rücken zu den Drein stand und sie somit nicht erkennen konnten, um wen es sich dabei handelte. Dumbledore gestikulierte ein bisschen und verstärkte dann magisch seine Stimme, damit ihn alle verstanden. „Alle kommen jetzt hinein ins Schloss, wir werden uns hier kurz aufhalten, und fliegen dann nach dem Mittagessen weiter."Harry verzauberte wieder seinen Koffer und ging mit Hermione, die sich suchend nach Viktor umblickte, und Neville der Masse nach in das Schloss. Sie gingen ca. 5 Minuten und kamen dann in einer halb so großen Halle wie in Hogwarts an. Überall standen kleinere Tische für 6 Personen und ganz vorne stand der Lehrertisch. Dort ließ sich gerade der Schulleiter von Durmstrang neben Dumbledore nieder. Er streifte seine Kapuze ab und Harry entwich ein überraschtes Keuchen. Der neue Schulleiter nach Karkaroff war Lucius Malfoy. Hermione folgte überrascht Harrys Blick und auch sie erschreckte sich fast zu Tode. „Was macht der hier? Warum hat mir das Viktor nicht gesagt?" flüsterte sie Harry zu. Dann wurde sie von hinten angesprochen. „Hallo, Hermione", sie drehte sich erfreut um und fiel ihrem Freund in die Arme. Viktor deutete Harry und Neville ihnen zu folgen. Er führte sie zu einem Tisch wo schon zwei andere saßen: Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson. Draco sah etwas genervt aus, weil Pansy immer mehr zu ihm aufrückte und er sie immer wieder wegstieß. Er war richtig erfreut, als er endlich wieder Viktor zurückkommen sah. „Viktor, wen hast du geholt?"Viktor setzte sich nieder und deutete auf Harry, Hermione und Neville. Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum ausgerechnet das Schlammblut und Potter? „Hey, Malfoy"sagte Harry provozierend und ließ sich Draco gegenüber nieder. „Seit wann ist dein Vater der Schulleiter? Ist das Brauch, dass ein Todesser den Posten eines anderen übernimmt?"Draco machte seinen Mund auf und wollte schon widersprechen, aber Pansy hinderte ihn daran, weil sie schon wieder losfaselte. Draco verdrehte die Augen und Harry kicherte leise. Dann stand auch schon Lucius auf und blickte in die Runde. „Liebe Schüler, es ist wieder einmal so weit: ein neues Schuljahr hat begonnen, mein zweites als euer Direktor. Heute ist aber ein ganz besonderer Tag, denn heute haben wir Gäste aus Hogwarts", er lächelte ihnen zu, aber seine Augen blieben kalt. „Sie werden als Austauschschüler das Wintersemester hier bleiben, also seid schön nett zu ihnen. Nach dem Essen werdet ihr euer Zimmer gezeigt bekommen. Und jetzt guten Appetit."Lucius setzte sich wieder hin und alle begannen zu essen.  
  
Eine Stunde später, nachdem alle fertig gespeist hatten, führte Lucius die Hogwarts-Schüler hinaus. Dort verabschiedete sich Dumbledore von jedem persönlich. Als er bei Harry angekommen war, sagte er so leise, dass nur Harry es hören konnte: „Falls es irgendein Problem gibt, dann schick mir sofort eine Eule und ich komme her und werde dich persönlich abholen", Harry nickte resigniert. „Du musst auch nicht jetzt hier bleiben, wenn du nicht bei einem Todesser bleiben willst, oder ich bleibe auch hier und passe auf dich auf", fuhr er fort. „Nein, Professor, Sie müssen nicht hier bleiben", antwortete Harry bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben. „Nicht? Ich würde aber aufpassen, dass niemand dir etwas antut, was ja in so einer schwarzmagischen Schule leicht passieren könnte... Aber du versprichst mir, jede Woche mindestens eine Eule zu schicken und mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten, oder?"„Nein, werde ich nicht tun, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr und Sie sind nicht meine Mami! Und ich werde hier bleiben, und Sie können nichts daran ändern", Harry riss nun endgültig der Geduldsfaden. „Und danke, dass Sie mir so einen schönen Sommer beschert haben. Ich weiß, dass Sirius noch lebt, und Sie wussten das und haben mir nichts gesagt", fuhr Harry fort. „Aber Harry... Was redest du denn da? Das stimmt ja alles gar nicht... Sirius ist tot. Ich weiß das es sehr schwer für dich sein muss, aber es ist nun mal so...", versuchte sich Dumbledore herauszureden, aber Harry hatte sich von ihm weggedreht. Dumbledore ging währenddessen zu einem anderen Schüler weiter. Er verstand nicht, wie Harry herausfinden hat können, dass Sirius doch noch am Leben ist, und was er damit zu tun hat. Dumbledore stieg mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry, der ihn böse ansah, in den Hogwarts-Express ein. Viktor, der ihnen gefolgt war, führte die Jungs in ein Haus. In der Eingangshalle wartete er, bis alle versammelt waren. „Hallo, ich bin Viktor Krum, euer Ansprechpartner, falls ihr irgendein Problem habt. Mein Zimmer ist die Nummer 13. Ich werde euch nun in eure Zimmer einteilen. Also ich rufe euch einzeln auf. Es gibt Zweierzimmer. Nummer 14: „Potter", so ging es weiter, bis irgendwann wieder die Nummer 14 drankam: „Malfoy", Harry stockte der Atem. Erschrocken sah er sich nach Draco um, der genau so geschockt war, wie er. Nachdem alle eingeteilt waren (Neville war mit einem Hufflepuff in einem Zimmer), bahnte sich Harry einen Weg zu Viktor. „Hey, ich will eine neue Einteilung", forderte aber schon vorher Draco. „Tut mir leid, aber das ist Anweisung vom Schuldirektor. Ihr müsst schon zu ihm gehen, aber das könnt ihr frühestens morgen, denn er hat für heute um keine Störung mehr gebeten", entgegnete Viktor.  
  
„Ok, jetzt bringen bitte alle ihre Sachen in die Zimmer, und dann treffen wir uns hier wieder in genau 15 Minuten, also beeilt euch. Die Zimmer 1-30 liegen im Ostflügel, die Zimmer 30-60 im Westflügel." Harry packte wütend seinen Koffer und schleppte ihn in das Zimmer zwischen Viktor und Neville im ersten Stock. Draco folgte ihm schweigsam. Im Zimmer angekommen fauchte er Harry gleich an: „Wage es, mich einmal zu stören, und du bist schneller wieder in Hogwarts, als du Slytherin sagen kannst, vergiss nicht, mein Vater leitet diese Schule."Harry sah ihn beleidigt an. „Entschuldigung, falls ich dir irgendwie in den Weg komme, ich werde mich bemühen, dem lieben Herrn Malfoy nicht zu sehr zur Last zu fallen", erwiderte er sarkastisch. „Haha, haben wir heute mal wieder in der Witzkiste geschlafen?"Harry drehte sich um und packte seinen Koffer aus. Das Zimmer war relativ geräumig für zwei Leute. An der rechten Wand standen 2 Schreibtische, 2 Kästen und 2 Bücherregale und an der linken Wand 2 Doppelbetten. Harry beanspruchte gleich das Bett, das näher beim Fenster stand, und Draco regte sich nicht mal auf. „Ich gehe jetzt wieder hinunter", sagte Harry und schlug die Tür übertrieben hinter sich zu. Unten wartete schon Neville auf ihn. „Oh Gott, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das ein halbes Jahr lang neben Malfoy aushalten soll", stöhnte Harry geschafft. Neville nickte. „Sind jetzt alle wieder da?"wurde ihr Gespräch von Viktor unterbrochen. Zustimmendes Murmeln. „Ok, also dann folgt mir mal", er führte sie durch eine Tür nach rechts. Dahinter befand sich ein großer Raum mit Tischen und Stühlen. „Das ist sozusagen der ‚Hausaufgaben-Raum'. Hier könnt ihr lernen und was weiß ich was tun", erklärte Viktor. Dann führte er sie noch durch einen gemütlichen Saal mit Kamin und weichen Sesseln zum relaxen und durch eine kleine Bibliothek. „Die große befindet sich im Schulgebäude, aber hier könnt ihr auch alles nachschlagen, wenn ihr etwas für die Hausaufgaben braucht, weil das Hauptgebäude am Abend abgeschlossen ist."Damit waren sie auch schon am Ende ihres Rundganges angekommen. „Ihr bekommt jetzt noch die Bücher für das Semester, und dann erklär ich euch noch kurz die Verhaltensregeln", Viktor führte sie in ein Hinterzimmer, wo ca. 10 Tüten mit ihren Büchern standen. In jeder Tüte befanden sich auch ein Lageplan und die Schulordnung. „Jeder ließt sich mal die Ordnung durch, wenn's Fragen gibt, bitte nachher stellen", wies er sie an.  
  
_Schulordnung von Durmstrang – Neuauflage  
  
1. Ausgehverbote sind strengstens einzuhalten  
2. Schüler ab der 5. Klasse sind befugt, mit Erlaubnis ihrer Erziehungsberechtigten, das Schulgelände von Freitagabend bis Sonntagabend zu verlassen  
3. Das Zaubern an den Wochenenden ist einzustellen, wenn man sich außerhalb der Schule nicht in einem Zaubererstadt aufhält – Geheimhaltungsgesetz des Zaubereiministeriums von Finnland.  
4. Ab 23 Uhr ist Bettruhe – Wachdienste von den Schulsprechern oder entsprechenden Lehrkräften  
5. Das Essen ist im Hauptgebäude einzunehmen – Essenszeiten: Frühstück von 7 Uhr bis halb 9, Mittagessen von 13 Uhr bis 15 Uhr, Abendessen von 18 Uhr bis 21 Uhr.  
6. Bei Regelmissachtung: Ausgehverbot, Zauberverbot an den Wochenenden, Strafarbeiten, Nachsitzen, Reinigungsdienste, ...  
7. Jeder Schüler hat dafür zu sorgen, dass Freitagabend das Zimmer aufgeräumt ist, sonst kann ein Ausgehverbot drohen  
8. Jungs ist es verboten, sich während der Schulzeit nach 20 Uhr in den Räumen der Mädchen aufzuhalten, genauso umgekehrt, außer am Wochenende, da gilt die Beschränkung ab 22 Uhr.  
9. Die Quidditchmannschaften müssen aus mindestens 8 Spielern bestehen. Es können auch Mädchen und Jungs gemischt werden.  
10. Nach dem Unterricht dürfen sich die Schüler im Hauptgebäude nur in der Bibliothek oder auf der Krankenstation aufhalten.  
_  
Harry schaute auf als er fertig gelesen hatte. „Noch Fragen?", sagte Krum, als er sah, dass alle zu Ende gelesen hatten. Nur Harry hob die Hand. „Ja?", fragte Viktor und klang dabei ein bisschen genervt. „Beim Quidditch, wie werden da die Mannschaften gewählt, ich meine ihr habt hier doch keine verschiedenen Häuser so wie wir Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw haben, oder?", meinte Harry. „Nein, ganz so ist es bei uns nicht. Wir haben 1 Team, manchmal auch 2 und die spielen dann gegen andere Schulen, wie zum Beispiel Beauxbaton oder Viennatown. Nur Hogwarts hat da nie mit gemacht. Also wir haben ein Team und meistens auch ein Ersatzteam."erklärte der Schulsprecher. „Und habt ihr schon mal den 1. Platz gemacht?", fragte Neville neugierig weiter. Krum lachte laut, dann sagte er: „Natürlich, ein paar mal war der Pokal für uns schon mal drinnen. Beauxbaton schlagen wir weg wie nix, Viennatown ist schon ein harter Gegner, aber meistens schlagen wir den auch noch knapp, und die Deutschen haben auch schon ein paar mal den goldenen Pokal in der Hand gehabt!"„Aja.", lautete Nevilles Kommentar.  
„So, jetzt begebt euch in eure Schlafsäle, oder wohin ihr halt wollt. Ich gehe jetzt, wenn ihr irgendwas wollt wendet euch an mich, ihr wisst ja wo mein Zimmer ist.", verabschiedete sich der berühmte Quidditchspieler. Harry wollte noch nicht in sein Zimmer zurückgehen. Er wusste, dass Malfoy ihn sicher nur ärgern würde, bis er irgendwann mal einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen würde. Also folgte er Viktor und klopfte an dessen Zimmertür. „Hey, Viktor, ich hab ne Frage in Bezug auf das Quidditch spielen", sagte Harry und trat ein. Das Zimmer war ein bisschen kleiner als Harrys, weil es ein Einzelzimmer war. „Also was ist?"fragte Viktor. „Ähm... kann ich eine eigene Mannschaft auf die Beine stellen?"„Für ein halbes Jahr? Theoretisch schon, aber du könntest dann nicht im Sommer an den Spielen teilnehmen", erwiderte Viktor. „Ja, ich weiß, aber einfach nur so... Ich will ja nur nicht wieder außer Form kommen, weil in Hogwarts muss ich wieder spielen, und wenn ich jetzt nicht übe, wird das wohl nichts werden", erklärte er weiter. „Weißt du was, Harry? Komm heute Abend um 21 Uhr zur Schule, warte vor dem kleinen Nebeneingang rechts hinten, ich komm dich dann abholen, ok? Dann können wir alles Weitere besprechen, aber ich will jetzt noch zu Hermione, ich hab sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen", Viktor stand auf und scheuchte Harry aus dem Zimmer.

Langsam ging Harry zu seinem Zimmer zurück. Dort lag Draco schon auf dem Bett und las „Das graue Grauen". Irgendwie kam es Harry bekannt vor, aber er konnte es im Moment nirgendwo zuordnen, also ging er einfach grußlos in sein Bett. „Könntest du dich bitte umdrehen, ich möchte mir meinen Pyjama anziehen!", sagte Harry zu Malfoy. Dieser verdrehte genervt die Augen, und drehte sich mit seinem Buch um. Als Pyjama trug Harry nur ein ausgeleiertes Shirt und eine Boxershorts. Er kuschelte sich schnell in sein warmes Bett, denn es war sehr kalt und draußen tobte noch immer der Schneesturm. Kurz vor dem einschlafen fiel Harry ein, woher er das Buch ‚Das graue Grauen' kannte. Hermione hatte es letzte Woche doch gelesen. Und Malfoy liest so was? Harry beschloss, ihn morgen zu fragen.  
Draco konnte nicht einschlafen. Er beobachtete Harry beim Schlafen und stellte fest, dass Harry ein ziemlich unruhiger Schläfer war. Er murmelte einige seltsame Wörter vor sich hin und Draco glaubte „Sirius"zu verstehen. Außerdem schlug Harry seine Hände hin und her, und man konnte richtig Angst davor bekommen. „Hoffentlich hat Potter Alpträume...", dachte Draco noch kurz bevor er einschlief. 

Ende Kapitel 4

----------------------

_Gefallen? Wenn ja, dann bitte Review schreiben!! -ganzliebschau-_

_Zu den letzten Kommis: _

_Syu: erst mal danke für dein kommi! hm... irgendwie mag ich meine Hermione auch so wie sie ist, nicht immer als brave Streberin, weil so sehe ich sie nicht... wäre dankbar, wenn du mir noch mal deine Meinung schreiben würdest!! -knuff-_

_Samantha Potter: -hüstel- ja ich mag Ron auch nicht, ich finde er trägt nie etwas sinnvolles bei... im nächsten Kapitel wirst du dann schon sehen, was mit ihm passiert..._

_Lara-Lynx: ich hasse Ron nicht, aber wie ich gerade oben schon erwähnt habe, finde ich, dass er nie etwas beiträgt. Die Weasleys im Allgemeinen... naja... Ginny, Ron, Percy und Molly mag ich wirklich nicht sehr... Arthur, Fred und George, Bill und Charlie finde ich ganz lustig!_

_Malia: dankeschön! -gg-_

_So das wars für heute, bitte brav reviewn!  
Bis zum nächsten Mal!  
Eure Hiriel_


End file.
